


drawings for Carl

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: FTH charity auctions, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They requested Meiko Satomura (in red suit and a sketch in different outfit) and Phoenix Wright in a dressing gown :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	drawings for Carl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Carl, who won my offer during FTH 2020. -cruria


End file.
